Cold Nights, Warm Bed
by purelyamuse
Summary: Written for the Summer in La Push contest on JBNP. Bella goes backpacking with Jake and Quembry. After falling in the ocean and getting all of her stuff wet she finds herself in the oddest place possible - sandwiched between three werewolves.
1. Keep Her Safe

**Cold Nights, Warm Bed by Purelyamuse**

**Summary: Written for the Summer in La Push contest on JBNP. Bella goes backpacking with Jake and Quembry. After falling in the ocean and getting all of her stuff wet, she finds herself in the oddest place possible - sandwiched between three werewolves. J/B, 3rd PPOV, Rated T.5.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own a sticky kiss between friends.**

**Beta: jkane180**

**Prereaders: LuvinJ, TeamJacobYeah**

**Banner by La Push Starlight**

**CNWB: Chapter 1 Keep Her Safe**

"What are you trying to say, Charlie?" Jacob hedges, not backing down.

"Look, I know Bella's a big girl," Charlie looks at Jacob pointedly so that he doesn't smirk or make a fool of himself, then he continues, "I trust you, I do, but this idea of a co-ed camp out is just out of the question. I'd be a terrible father if I let her go off with a bunch gigantic teenage guys. It's bad, just bad. That's all I'm saying."

"Okay. Okay, you're right. Bella will be so disappointed though. I know she was hoping to go. She wanted to get away.

"She's been telling me how much it helps to get away from people and places that remind her of Edward. He haunts her still. I think some fresh air and some people that have nothing to do with Edward, that are nothing like Edward, would be good for her.

"But, you know what? You're right. It's just not a good idea.

"I'll let her know. I'll blame it on me. I'll tell her you didn't trust me, that I was too interested in her or whatever. Even though . . . you know we're just best friends, right? You know that, don't you? And it's not for lack of trying, because I try. I've been trying, but she's so hung up on Edward. I thought I was making some headway, but when she's around here and sees her friends from school, she just thinks about him.

"I thought I could help her forget him, but I guess not. And even if she's not interested in me, that's fine. I still want to help her. I just don't want to see her hurting anymore, you know?

"So, anyway, whatever. It's cool. Maybe some other time. I'll tell her. She won't blame it on you."

"Uh huh," mutters Charlie.

"Okay." Jacob turns around, entering the Swan's kitchen. He gets as far as the stairs, and Charlie calls out his name. Jacob grins but smoothes out his facial features before turning around.

"She said that she's trying to get over Edward? That she feels better when she's around you? When she's in La Push?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Fine, so . . . okay."

"Okay?" Jacob fakes a quizzical look. He's won.

"Yeah, go. Take my daughter camping. Whatever. Just, you know . . . keep her safe."

"Sure, sure." Jacob turns and heads up the stairs to tell Bella the great news. He smiles the whole way there.

**A/N: Hi readers! Just fyi . . . this is basically a glorified o/s that I will be posting - one section every few days. I am currently working on updating Give Me Ten. In the end, the once o/s will be around 15-20 chapters. Who knew? I've heard from readers that although it's Paul/Bella the relationship between Jake/Bella is still very likeable. Hopefully you'll give it a chance. I will also eventually write a sequel o/s to The Invitation which was written for the Just a Kiss contest. The voting begins 7/10 at http:/www . fanfiction . net/u/2922402/Just_a_Kiss_Contestcloudcandace; however, if you are going to review the story please do so here so that I can actually keep the reviews. Thanks and I hope you enjoy this bit of Jake/Bella AU fluff!**


	2. What If She Wants Me To

**CNWB: Chapter 2 What If She Wants Me To**

Jacob and Bella pack up her truck as Charlie brings out the last of the camping supplies. There aren't many as they will be backpacking. Charlie can't fathom how Bella is going to carry all of her own stuff, but Jacob has assured him that he will carry her bedroll and tent so that she won't have that extra weight on her pack.

"Okay, so just two nights, right?"

"Right," says Bella. "Dad, it'll be fine. I'll be fine. These big lugs won't let me break my leg, and if I do, they'll carry me home. No biggie."

"Uh huh," says Charlie.

Bella gets in the driver's side and starts the engine. Jacob salutes Charlie and makes his way to the passenger's side. Before he gets there, Charlie stops him, covering the door bodily. "If I so much as suspect that you tried to peep at my daughter getting dressed, or tried to cop a feel when she falls down, or God forbid, tried to get into her tent . . ." Charlie gives Jacob a stern look, showing how serious he is.

"Okay, yes. I get it. No touching; no looking. Fine. Bella's just a friend."

"Let's keep it that way."

Charlie takes a step back and allows Jacob access to the truck door.

"Now, what if she wants me to-"

"Jake," says Charlie gruffly.

"Got it. Okay. I won't listen to her. Not even if she begs me to . . . do anything . . . not that she would . . . just-"

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Get in the truck before I change my mind."

Jacob says nothing but nods his head. He enters the truck, and Bella pulls out of the driveway. Charlie watches as Jacob puts his arm on the backseat of the cab and plays with Bella's hair. He stands in the driveway and shakes his head.

_This is a really bad idea, _Charlie thinks.


	3. Jake Could Warm You Up

**CNWB: Chapter 3 Jake Could Warm You Up**

"Quil, what the hell? You're such an idiot!"

"I didn't see her there. Embry's big head was in the way," says Quil, defending himself.

"Geez, what am I supposed to tell Charlie when I bring her back with frostbite?" gripes Jacob.

"She's not gonna get frostbite. Look, she's fine." Quil thrusts his thumb behind him towards Bella. She's seated on a log, her arms crossed over her chest, her teeth chattering loudly.

"I promised him she'd be fine."

"She's fine. Aren't you, Bells?"

"Don't you dare call her that!" shouts Jacob, shoving Quil hard in the chest, knocking him onto the rocky beach.

"Um, we'll go get some firewood." Embry pulls Quil from the ground and mumbles something to him as they walk away from Jacob, giving him a wide berth.

"Freaking morons," says Jacob, making his way over to Bella, who has yet to say anything regarding her accidental fall into the brisk ocean water.

Jacob stands in front of Bella, assessing the damage. Her hair is sopping wet, her light sweater is heavy, laden with water, and her eyes look bleary, like she's about to cry.

"I'm sorry about all of your stuff. I wish . . . man, we should have just tailgated like everyone else. We'll hang up your stuff. It should be dry by tomorrow. Are you okay, honey?"

"F-f-fine. I'll b-be f-fine."

"Fine, my butt. Here, stand up." Jacob pulls Bella to her feet and unzips her sweater, pushing it off her shoulders. He hangs it in a nearby tree. "Okay, um, what about . . . hm." Jacob pulls a rubber band from his wrist and reaches around Bella's neck, pulling her hair into a low ponytail. He braids it quickly and fastens the rubber band around the end. "We need to get you warm."

"Mm," is all Bella manages.

By the time Quil and Embry hang up her stuff and start the fire, Bella is wrapped up in Jacob's arms and legs. She's snuggled into his chest, and her legs are tucked underneath her. He removed his shirt a while ago to provide maximum heat for Bella, or so he told himself. It seems to be working, though, as the teeth chattering has died down a bit.

"I watched Claire yesterday, and she said the funniest thing."

"No one cares, Quil. Shut the hell up." Embry snickers from the other side of the fire. He's roasting hot dogs for the gang and trying not to burn them. He knows he'll get it from Jacob if he does anything wrong at this point. In fact, he's lucky Jacob didn't blame him since he was teasing Quil before he got shoved and effectively knocked Bella off balance and into the water. So, he does his job and keeps his mouth shut.

Bella giggles into Jacob's chest. He smiles brightly at her laughter and looks down at her. "Be nice," she mouths.

"No way. He doesn't deserve it."

"What? What'd she say? What don't I deserve? To be treated like a felon?" asks Quil.

"She suggested I make you fish as a dog and sleep outside naked as penance."

"I did not. I didn't say that," says Bella, peeking out of Jacob's arms.

"What did you say?"

"I said he should be nice."

"See, Bella forgives me."

"Bella just doesn't want me to beat your butt," quips Jacob, picking up a rock and throwing it at Quil.

"Bella just wants there to be less tension," says Bella, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, why don't you take a walk, Jake, and cool down? You look like you might phase."

"I'm not gonna phase."

"Well, you look mad. Is Bella safe in your arms? I could . . ." Quil looks at Jacob then and notices the tension in his jaw at his almost-suggestion, ". . . Okay, never mind."

Bella shifts minutely at the uncomfortable conversation. Though she trusts Jacob explicitly, she begins to worry that she's leading him on, though she does enjoy being held by him.

Quil's smart, for once, and doesn't say anything else. Instead, it's Embry who speaks up. "I'm sure the fire's enough to keep her warm now. Go. Walk."

"I'm fine, Jake, really. If you need to walk, walk." Bella sits up and disentangles herself from Jacob's limbs. She gets up and stretches, realizing quickly that her chest is quite on display since her light blue shirt is still wet and virtually see-through. She crosses her arms quickly to hide herself and walks around the fire, sitting next to Embry and taking one of his hot dog skewers.

Jacob narrows his eyes at Quil, who holds up his hands in surrender. "I'm gonna go take a leak," Jacob mumbles.

When he returns, Bella is eating and laughing with Embry. Quil is setting up the tents, making himself useful.

Embry breaks out the marshmallows and throws one at Quil's head while he's threading a pole through its proper opening. "Hey," Quil barks out.

"Bella, stop throwing things at Quil. That's just mean," says Embry playfully.

Bella nudges Embry, and he smiles widely at her, the two enjoying the camaraderie. Jacob sits across from them and watches their interaction warily. Bella nods at Embry's stick, and he lifts it out of the fire, pointing it at Bella. She leans down and wraps her mouth around the large marshmallow, drawing the attention of all three boys, unbeknownst to her. "Mm, I love how sticky sweet it is," she says, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Her shirt is dry now except for the upper half where her soaked bra remains. The wet spots act as a homing device, leading the boys' eyes to her breasts. There's not much she can do though, so she tries to ignore it as well as the boys' indiscreet glances at her chest.

She takes her own stick and roasts a marshmallow, slowly toasting it to perfection. Jacob watches as she brings it to her mouth and repeats the same action as before. He stares at her without reservation, and she tries desperately to pretend he's not looking at her in _that way_, but he _is_ looking at her in _that way_. _Crap_.

"That one looked perfect. Show me how you did it," requests Jacob.

Bella strides over to Jacob and sits next to him. She shows him how she slowly rotates the marshmallow over some red hot coals. She lifts up the marshmallow and sits stunned when Jacob snatches the stick and keeps his eyes on her when he snags the marshmallow and pops into his own mouth. He's grinning up at her and licking his fingers while she's trying not to notice that she's beginning to feel _that way_ herself.

She smacks his bare chest to show her displeasure while Embry gapes at the two of them, disbelieving what he's actually seeing – Jacob and Bella finally really flirting with each other. One reciprocating with the other. It's amazing. He's never actually seen it before. He darts his eyes to Quil, who gives him an 'I saw that too' look.

"Well, I'm headed to bed," says Embry and somehow drags Quil towards the large tent meant for the boys. He's being polite, of course, and hoping that Jacob can make his move on Bella. Now's as good a time as any. But, before Embry can even get into the tent, Bella thwarts his plan.

"I'd better get to bed too. I need to really dry off and get warm."

"Night, Bells," says Jacob, sounding thoroughly disappointed. He finds his shirt and puts it back on. No point having it off now.

Bella brushes her teeth and gets her tent set up with her dry sleeping bag. She removes her shirt and jeans and decides she's going to sleep braless too. She only brought the one bra, so if it doesn't dry tonight, she's bound to have 'look at me' boobs for the rest of the trip, which is not a good idea considering the company that she's keeping. She hangs it from the window zipper, so it can dry during the night.

"Jake," she calls out, keeping her hand on the zipper of the tent door just to be safe.

She hears a scuffle and suddenly loud footsteps are right outside her tent.

"Yeah, honey?"

"Uh, I'm in less than, uh, I should be, so please make sure no one comes in here. Not even as a joke or to check on me or whatever."

"Yeah, okay. You warm enough?"

"I will be once I get zipped up in my sleeping bag."

"Jake could warm you up, I bet." Quil's voice is obnoxious and full of innuendo. Bella scowls at his inappropriate words and shakes her head.

"No thanks," says Bella in a very serious voice.

"Bells, honey, the temp drops real low at night this close to the beach, so just holler if you need anything, okay? I'll give you my bag if you need it or whatever, all right?"

"Okay, thanks."

"Night, honey."

"Night, honey," says Quil in a falsetto.

"Goodnight, guys," says Bella, laughing at their ridiculousness.

**A/N: I've written a o/s, The Invitation, for the Just a Kiss contest and will eventually write a sequel to it. The voting begins 7/10 at http:/www . fanfiction . net/u/2922402/Just_a_Kiss_Contestcloudcandace; however, if you are going to review the story please do so here so that I can actually keep the reviews. Thanks and I hope you enjoy this bit of Jake/Bella AU fluff!**


	4. This is Cozy

**CNWB: Chapter 4 This Is Cozy**

"I can't stand it anymore. Either you're gonna go in there, or I am. She's so loud I can't sleep. She basically said she was wearing her underwear. She's gotta be freezing. Go do something about it," says Embry, irritation clear in his tone.

"I can't just barge in there. I promised her dad I'd be a gentleman."

"A gentleman? By letting his daughter freeze? Look, it's partially my fault she has nothing dry to wear. I'll go keep her warm."

"No!" Jacob protests.

"Then go take care of her." Embry is completely serious. He doesn't even care what Bella might think about him sneaking into her tent at this point. He just wants to sleep, and he knows if Bella could just get warm enough, she'd be fine.

"Fine. You'd think Quil's snoring would be the thing keeping you awake; instead, it's tossing and turning of a hundred pound girl."

"I'm used to Quil's snore. It lulls me to sleep."

"That's sick, man. Totally sick."

"Just get outta here already. Stop her teeth chattering."

Jacob huffs and stands, banging his head on a pole. He forgot how tall he was and immediately crouches down to make his exit from the tent.

His silent footfalls take him to Bella's tent, his mind trying not to go _there_, but the thought of her in that tent, a few feet away, half naked is doing things to him. His mind is reeling with the possibilities that are really just not possible between him and Bella. Jacob tugs at his hair, clears his throat lightly, then whispers Bella's name.

Jacob hears her gasp and the shifting of some covers. "What?" she calls out, her teeth clinking together. Her body shakes with the cold as she sits up and keeps herself covered with her sleeping bag.

"Are you okay, honey? You don't seem to be sleeping much."

"I'm f-fine. Don't come in. I'm n-not decent."

"I'm not. I just, Bella, this is . . . I know you're cold. Can I do something? Do you want my sleeping bag? I can wolf out and just stay outside. That – that might work."

"I don't want you s-sleeping outside. You n-need your bag. The ground's too hard and cold, and an-anyway, I'm f-fine. R-really, j-just go t-to bed."

"Okay, I'm going to give you my shirt. You can at least use that. Okay?"

"Okay," she says in relief.

Jacob pulls it off with his right hand in one swift movement. "Want me to leave it outside?"

"No, just open the tent and p-put your hand in. D-don't look though."

"I won't," Jacob says, glad that she's finally acquiescing to some help.

He unzips the tent and thrusts his hand inside. Her hand is right there, and she makes a grab for the shirt. She grazes his hand. "Mmph," she says in surprise. "Ohhh," she moans. "You're so warm." He clasps her hand firmly in his.

Bella's hand is freezing in Jacob's large warm one. He has to do something. "Are you sure you don't want me to just hug you for a minute or something? I could warm you up real fast and then go."

"Mm," she says, thinking about it. "Can you zip the tent up?"

"Okay. Night, Bells." He sounds frustrated and sad.

"No, don't go, just-" Bella's voice is muffled as she puts on his shirt, then sighs. "You can come in. This shirt is big; I think it'll be okay."

Jacob unzips the tent and enters cautiously. Bella is seated on top of her sleeping bag. She's squatting and has pulled Jacob's shirt over her legs like a little child wearing her dad's massive shirt. Jacob guffaws at the sight.

"W-what?" says Bella, her breath coming out in a visible puff now that the tent is open.

Jacob zips up the tent quickly, seeing how cold she is with it open and turns back to her. "Nothing, you just look so cute like that."

"Shut up," she says and places her head on top of her knees, tilting it to the side to look up at Jacob.

"I'm sorry. I won't laugh." Jacob locks his lips up and throws away the key. "Where do you want me?"

"Um," says Bella, looking a bit terrified. "Can you wrap your legs around me? I can lean against your chest like before."

"Yeah," he says and tries to keep his voice from cracking when he continues. "Sure, sure." He positions himself behind Bella, and she scoots back a bit, slowly edging towards him. He reaches out and pulls her to him, his hands on her bare thighs near her butt for the briefest second. She inhales sharply, and he promptly apologizes. "I'm sorry. Sorry, I wasn't thinking. I-"

"It's fine. I'm fine." Bella forgives him immediately as he wraps his arms around hers, enveloping her whole body in his warmth. "Oh, yeah," she breathes.

Jacob clears his throat, trying to be cool while the girl of his dreams sits in his arms half naked. "So, Quil's snoring like a jack hammer. Did you hear him?" Bella shakes her head no. "He's hella loud, though Embry claims he can't sleep because of you. He was worried about you."

"He was?"

"Well, yeah. I was too. You seem to be doing better though. You've stopped shaking a bit already."

"Mmhm." Bella lays her head down on top of Jacob's arms and nestles into them, seeking warmth for her cheeks and nose.

Jacob and Bella chat for a minute about their families and their plans for the rest of the summer. Her speech gets slurred after a while, so Jacob stops asking her questions. Just as soon as she's asleep, she jerks herself awake complaining lowly, "Ow. Ow. Ow. Cramp. Oh, geez, cramp."

Jacob's arms let go of her immediately, and he looks over Bella as she shakes out her long legs, the large shirt billowing around her. He tries to avert his eyes but can't quite seem to. He's mesmerized by her bare skin.

She's massaging her right thigh with her tiny hand, and it doesn't seem to be doing any good. The pain is excruciating, and the cold air is not helping at all. Without thinking about it, she grabs Jacob's right hand and presses it down on her thigh, wrapping his fingers around the outside of it. He rolls his fingers into her skin on instinct, massaging her muscles. "Oh, geez! Yes, right there! Can you feel it? It's spasming! Ah, yes! Right there!"

"Get a room!" comes a shout from the other tent.

Jacob and Bella halt their massaging hands, and they slump into each other in laughter. "Oh, my goodness. What is he thinking? He thinks we're . . . Oh, gah!" Bella explodes into peals of laughter again, and Jacob covers his own mouth, trying not to wake up every living thing around him.

They hear angry feet shuffling their way. "What's so damn funny? I'm trying to sleep," says Embry, unzipping the tent without asking permission.

He gapes at Bella's bare legs and tilts his head back a bit.

"Dude, don't you knock?" says Jacob, grabbing Bella's legs and swinging them to the side, covering them with his large hands. Bella peeks up to see Embry's smug 'I saw that' expression.

"You okay? Now that Jake's taken care of . . . uh, your little problem."

"I had a leg cramp. Don't be disgusting," says Bella defensively.

Jacob completely ignores Embry and addresses Bella. "You want to lay down? I can wrap around you or something. I dunno. I'm just afraid you'll get another cramp if you stay all balled up again."

"Um, I don't, uh, think that's a good idea," says Bella, taking in both of the guys' expressions of longing.

"I'll be right back," says Embry.

Not a minute later, Embry returns with a pair of warm boxers in hand. He zips up the tent behind him and hands them over to Bella. She sneaks under her sleeping bag and puts them on. "Are these, uh-"

"Don't ask. Scoot over."

"Um," says Bella, looking to Jacob for some help. He shrugs.

"Look, I'll sleep on this side, and Jake can sleep on that side. That way you'll stay warm no matter what."

"Oh, okay," says Bella, trying not to freak out as Jacob spoons her and Embry snuggles into her neck, wrapping his arms around her back.

She quickly forgets about how weird this is because she's delightfully warm and comfortable. She inhales long and slow, and in her tiredness blurts out, "You smell good."

A low growl sounds behind her, and Jacob squeezes her waist and pulls her body taut to his.

"I'm sure you smell good, too, Jake."

"He smells great. Like a petunia. Especially when he farts." Bella can't help it and shakes with silent laughter.

"You shut up," says Jacob, smacking at one of Embry's arms.

It causes him to lose his grip on Bella's back, and he grazes her breast before righting his arms. She squeaks at the contact, but it's soon forgotten as they all hear a very loud, "What the hell? Where is everybody? Why am I naked!"

Embry throws his head back and releases Bella as he laughs. Jacob tucks his head into Bella's neck and rumbles lowly, his warm breath heating up her whole body.

Quil shows up and shakes the tent roughly. "I know you're in there. Where're my boxers?"

"We're trying to sleep. Go away!" hollers Embry.

"Please! I know you're not sleeping. And you're sure as hell not having a threesome 'cause there's no way Bella would choose you over me, Embry."

Bella blushes and dips her head. Jacob catches her chin and lifts it up, gazing into her eyes. He rolls his own, and she laughs it off.

"Grab a new pair from your bag," says Jacob.

"I don't have another pair."

"Ew," Bella balks.

"I didn't know I'd be sharing them, all right?"

"I have an extra pair. Grab mine," says Embry. Quil scuffles away, and just as the three of them settle in again, the tent unzips.

"Well, this is cozy. Don't mind if I join, do you?" Quil addresses Bella and doesn't even look at his friends.

Bella sighs and waves him over. He closes up the tent and squishes himself between Embry and Bella. He nestles into her neck just as Embry had, but it's somehow way more uncomfortable than it was with Embry. "Mm, you smell all girly." Bella hears a thwack and feels the reverberations in her body from the hit that Quil undoubtedly took to the head.

"Thanks," says Bella, thanking Embry.

"Just doing my job," replies Embry.

The tent gets eerily quiet, though Bella knows that no one is sleeping. "This is weird, right?" says Quil, pulling his head back and looking directly at Bella. She nods, and Quil lets out a long exhale. Bella holds her breath as she notices immediately that Quil did not brush his teeth. He smells like sour cream and onion chips. _Gross._ Bella turns over and snuggles into Jacob's chest. He wraps his arms around her and tucks her head under his chin. He sighs quietly as she places her hands on his bare chest.

Quil scoots forward and spoons Bella, placing his hand on her hip. She stills, and Jacob notices how stiff she's become. Jacob lifts up his head and eyes Quil angrily. "Sorry," mouths Quil and moves his hand, placing in between his chest and Bella's back.

Jacob watches him for a moment, catching him eyeing Bella's butt. Jacob huffs, and Bella can't stand it anymore. "What is going on?"

"Quil's checking out your butt," says Embry, his voice filled with exhaustion.

She turns her head towards Quil and lets him have it. "Quil, geez. I'm cold because of you. The least you can do is keep your eyes off my butt."

"Okay, sorry. Just, it's just-"

"I don't want to know," blurts out Bella. "Don't talk about my butt and keep your hands away from it, okay?"

"Geez! Good luck, Jake."

"Quil!" Bella all but shouts. Jacob reaches over Bella and punches Quil in the kidney.

He grunts and rolls onto his back, smacking Bella in the head when he puts his elbows behind his own. He feels bored and awake, so he takes in his surroundings and notices something very interesting. "Is that a B cup or a C?"

"Quil!" Bella shrieks. She closes her eyes tight in mortification.

"I was just asking a question. Don't wanna make assumptions."

"Come over this way," says Jacob. Before Bella can respond, Jacob slides her over his body and lays her right next to him. He wraps her up in his arms and tucks her head back under his chin. His hands are splayed on her back, keeping her as warm as possible. He glides his leg over hers, wrapping his foot around her ankle. The covers of her sleeping bag have been completely abandoned, but the heat surrounding her more than makes up for it. She imagines the heat from all of the hotter-than-normal bodies helps, but she can't discount that her body is warm all over for an entirety different reason – one having everything to do with Jacob.

Bella snuggles into Jacob's chest and exhales contentedly. She strokes his back once and settles in for the night, finally sleeping soundly and not waking until the sun shines too bright to ignore it.

**A/N: I've entered the School's Out for Summer contest. Read and vote for your favorite o/s today here http:/www . fanfiction . net/u/2898946/schoolsout4summer.**

**The Invitation is avaialble to read on the Just a Kiss contest page. The voting is now open at http:/www . fanfiction . net/u/2922402/Just_a_Kiss_Contestcloudcandace; however, if you are going to review the story please do so here so that I can actually keep the reviews. **

**Thanks and I hope you enjoy this bit of Jake/Bella AU fluff!**


	5. Bella Said Hornier

**CNWB: Chapter 5 Bella Said Hornier**

The morning is full of adventure. Bella and the guys enjoy their time hiking and exploring tide pools, finding critters to observe. Or attack, if you're Quil.

At lunch time, Bella watches the boys play football near the shore. She can't help but think about how she felt in Jacob's arms the night before. She roves her eyes over his body appreciatively, sighing loudly when he throws his head back and laughs, causing every muscle in his stomach to clench. _Geez, he's unbelievably gorgeous_, she thinks, but darts her eyes to her sandwich when Jacob looks her direction.

Jacob plops down next to Bella and snatches her sandwich out of her hands, taking a huge mouthful. "Hey," she protests, laughing. "That's mine. Get you own."

"Aw. You're not gonna make me one? Don't you owe me for last night?"

"For what? Snoring in my ear?" she says as she fails to retrieve her sandwich. Jacob is positively grinning now. He takes another bite and nearly swallows it whole.

"No, for rescuing you from Quil's hands and God only knows what else. And for loaning out my hotness."

"Oh, well, yes. The hotness was good." She nods her head and looks over Jacob's torso. She's blatantly flirting, and he's lost in the moment, befuddled. When he averts his eyes, she yanks the sandwich away from his hands. He laughs at her tactics, but pokes her in the ribs to make a point. He could really get it back if he wanted, and she knows it.

Jacob makes a sandwich, and the two eat side by side. He offers her a few bites of his own since he ate nearly half of hers.

"Aw, look at these two lovebirds sharing food. Next thing you know they'll be licking marshmallow off each other's lips and sharing a tent all by themselves," Quil simpers.

Jacob throws a rock at him, but Quil catches it and throws it right back. Jacob chases after him and tackles him in the sand.

Embry parks himself across from Bella and bites into his horribly made sandwich. It's full of ham and mayonnaise and not much else that Bella can see.

"Are you guys always this violent?"

"Pretty much." Embry nods his head. "Got worse when we all wolfed out. Something about the hormones and male dominance. Makes everything a bit pronounced."

"What do you mean?" asks Bella, watching Quil and Jacob scuffle in the sand. Quil is pinned on the ground, shouting at Jacob and laughing.

"Erm, well, lets just say I'm amazed Jacob was able to keep his hands off you last night considering how much he likes you and how little you were, uh, actually wearing."

"Oh. So, it makes you hornier than normal people?"

"Bella Swan, did you just say hornier? Oh my gosh, I think I might fall over dead from shock."

"I'm not a prude. I just don't like to talk about these things. Not openly anyway. It just doesn't seem proper for mixed company."

"Bella, I watched your nipples all day yesterday, saw you half naked, spooned you and grazed your boob with my hand. I don't think anything about that was proper."

Bella shocks herself by smiling at Embry. For some reason, he has this knack for saying true things - inappropriate things - without making them sound crass. It's honest and refreshing, and he's not doing it to be a creep, unlike Quil.

Bella thinks more on Embry's brazenness to be open and honest. She likes it, she decides, until he announces to Jacob upon his arrival, "Bella said hornier. Just thought you should know."

"Good to know," says Jacob, an odd look on his face.

Bella throws her head in her hands, rethinking her new love for Embry.

The day drags on until it's warm enough for some water play. Bella feels good in her swim suit, wading in the water. The sun beats down on her, making her warm. It reminds her of Jacob, of last night. She instinctively looks around for him and finds he's watching her unabashedly. She smiles to herself and continues her walk down the beach collecting shells and stares from Jacob. She quite likes her collections, one more than the other.

Dinner's over, and the boys break out more marshmallows. Bella makes some seashell necklaces with twine and passes them out. She's finishing up a few more while she watches Jacob closely as he toasts and eats his marshmallows. He gets this innocent, little boy's smile on his face when he's savoring his marshmallows. Funnily enough, he almost always ends up with melted marshmallow on his chin or lip, and Bella wonders idly what it would be like to taste it. She shakes her head, clearing her thoughts and trying to keep her cool.

"You know you want to," a gruff voice says in her ear. "You clung to him all night last night. You're so obvious."

Bella doesn't say anything, just watches as Quil walks away. "Firewood," he announces to no one in particular. He grabs Embry by the bicep and yanks him up, shoving him down the beach as he goes.

"You wanna try?" Jacob holds out his stick to Bella, and she takes it. He sits down next to her, kicking his legs out in front of him and crossing his arms over his chest. She felt safer just watching him from across the way. He's way too close.

Bella skewers a marshmallow and roasts it slowly. She and Jacob sit in uncomfortable silence. She pulls up her marshmallow and offers it to Jacob with a smile, trying to ease the tension between them. He shakes his head and pats his stomach, showing that he's full.

He watches her as she eats and enjoys the way that her tongue flicks out to make sure she doesn't have any marshmallow on her lips. _Maybe Quil was right_, thinks Jacob. _Maybe we should be licking each other's lips. It would be a good excuse, right? _

He looks up at Bella, and all he can think about is his promise to Charlie, so he just smiles, grabs another stick, and roasts his own marshmallow. Bella raises her eyebrow at him since he basically just said he was full. He just shrugs and smiles, looking innocent.

They roast at the same time and playfully fight over the best spot to roast. Quil and Embry have been gone awhile and don't seem to be coming back anytime soon. Bella wonders if they've gone to Forks for firewood. It would be fine by her. She quite likes being with Jacob by herself. Before she can censor herself, she says, "You know, I think they're trying to set us up."

"Ya' think?" asks Jacob nonchalantly, all the while so happy that the guys are not around.

"Well, Quil pretty much said so before he dragged Embry away."

"Ah."

"What do you think? Should we get in our snuggle time before they come back?" She giggles at her joke but notices that Jacob doesn't say anything. He looks tense. She scoots over to him and places her hand on his shoulder; he drops it immediately. "I'm just kidding. You don't have to snuggle with me."

"What if I want to?" says Jacob, pulling Bella into his lap and locking his arms around her, her marshmallow hitting the ground and his suspended awkwardly in the air.

She squeals with laughter then settles into his lap, all awkwardness gone. "This is fun. I'm having a good time. Thanks for inviting me."

"You're welcome. Too bad it couldn't just be us, but I didn't think your dad would be too happy about you coming on a trip with just me considering how I feel."

"And how's that?" she says quietly, staring at his marshmallow stick.

"I really like you. Marshmallow?" he says with a grin, trying to be cute and smooth at the same time.

"Thanks." She leans in to capture it between her lips, but Jacob takes it into his mouth instead. It's smeared all over his lips since she grabbed at it too. They're both laughing, and Bella reaches out to clean marshmallow off of Jacob's lips. She swipes his bottom lip with her thumb, and Jacob kisses it, trying to clean it without being too forward. He doesn't want to scare her away since he's enjoying the moment.

"S'good," he manages but can't say anything else because Bella is leaning in to him, staring at his lips. He closes the gap, and she kisses his bottom lip softly, effectively cleaning off the rest of the marshmallow.

He's in shock. Bella Swan just kissed him. Just like that. Like no big deal. What the hell is going on? He tries to go on with life as usual, so he cracks a joke. "Who needs a napkin? I just need you around to clean my lips."

"Jake?"

"Yeah?" he says, finally looking at her. He's surprised by the smirk on her face.

"Shut up, okay?"

"Yeah," he agrees and leans in to accept another kiss. This time, a real one – a mutual one with both of them participating. And it's good. Jacob loses his stick and places his hands flat on Bella's back, then runs them up her shoulders, squeezing her there. She's leaning into his chest, her hands braced on his bare stomach. Their kiss is slow going, but passionate and strong. Bella leads them as Jacob seems to be afraid to do anything inappropriate. Bella wonders why but doesn't really care because all she's wanted to do today is kiss Jacob.

Jacob's hands move into Bella's hair and around her neck until he's cupping her face and placing gentle kisses on her lips. They part briefly and sigh, their foreheads touching.

"You taste sweet, like marshmallows." Bella laughs, and the sound is music to Jacob's ears.

She kisses him again, this time with a bit more vigor and speed. All thoughts of a promise to Charlie have been forgotten in Jacob's mind. All he can think about is the way Bella's hands are wandering over his chest. He does not mind that at all. She pulls away abruptly when they hear some rustling in the nearby woods and some loud laughing. "Um," she says, getting up, straightening her shirt, and pulling at her lip with her fingers, "I'm cold, so come keep me warm in my tent tonight, okay?"

"Sure, sure," he says, looking stunned at her proposition. _Swe-eet!_ thinks Jacob and gives himself an internal fist pump.

Later that night, he finds himself wrapped up in Bella's sleeping bag and tangled in her limbs. And even though he doesn't get much sleep, it's the best night of his life.

**A/N: If you've enjoyed **The Invitation please vote for it in the Just a Kiss contest. The voting closes THIS Sunday, July 17th. You may vote at http:/www . fanfiction . net/u/2922402/Just_a_Kiss_Contest (at) cloudcandace; however, if you are going to review the story please do so here so that I can actually keep the reviews. ****

**The voting for the School's Out for Summer contest ends July 26th. Read and vote for your favorite o/s today here http:/www . fanfiction . net/u/2898946/schoolsout4summer.**

**Thanks for reading. One more chapter to go. Go ahead and alert it if you'd like. You never know if I'm feeling outtake-ish.**


	6. The Guys Kept Me Warm

**CNWB: Chapter 6 The Guys Kept Me Warm**

Bella stands in the laundry room loading the washer with her camping clothes. They all smell of salt and are a bit gritty. She's about to put a large shirt in the washer but changes her mind and sets it aside instead, smiling widely at said shirt.

"Hey, Bells," says Charlie from the kitchen.

"Hey, Dad."

"How'd it go? Those boys behave themselves?"

"Mm, for the most part."

"What does that mean?" says Charlie, stopping in front of the laundry room door so he can look at Bella as they speak to one another.

"There was mishap, and I fell into the water, but the guys kept me warm. Quil was eyeing my butt, but Jake punched him, so it's okay."

"He what . . . they were . . ."

"It's no big deal, Dad. They were all keeping me warm in my tent, and Jake was protecting me. It was fine."

"F-fine? I told Jake . . . under no circumstances . . . I told him he was supposed to . . . "

"He was a gentleman, Dad. He did exactly as I asked," Bella says with a knowing smile on her face. "It was a couple of cold nights, but I had a warm bed, so it's all right.

"I'm gonna go shower. Thanks for letting me go. It was fun."

Charlie gapes at Bella as she walks away with what appears to be Jacob's shirt on her shoulder. _Why does she have Jake's shirt? _he thinks. _Oh no._

**A/N: **The Invitation won Judge's Choice in the Just a Kiss contest. Yay!****

**I'm flexing my Team Switzerland muscle by writing Edward Bella for the Boys on Boards contest. My one shot is up and running here http:/www . fanfiction . net/u/2956623/Boys_on_Boards_Contest and voting begins Monday, August 1. I've read most of these and they are good! **

**Thanks for reading. One more chapter to go (Sorry, I lied the last time). Go ahead and alert it if you'd like. You never know if I'm feeling outtake-ish.**


	7. What Else Are You Wearing

**CNWB: Chapter 7 What Else Are You Wearing**

"You didn't tell him, did you?"

"I'm trying not to get you shot, Jake. Of course not."

"I'd like to not get shot. So thanks."

"You're welcome."

"I miss you," Jacob blurts out.

Bella picks at a thread on her quilt and repositions herself on the bed, placing the phone on her other ear. "I miss you too," she says softly.

"You taste like marshmallows."

"So you said," she says, smiling at her headboard.

"I really want to kiss you again," says Jacob in the shyest voice Bella's ever heard from him before.

"I wouldn't mind that. Maybe you can come over."

"Yeah, right. I'm sure your dad would be thrilled. He wouldn't be suspicious at all, seeing as you just dropped me off like an hour ago."

"Nope, of course not. Especially since I'm wearing your shirt."

"What?"

Both remain silent for a moment, knowing exactly what she said.

"Okay, this is very important. Are you listening, Bells?"

"Yes, I'm listening," says Bella, giggling at Jacob's cute behavior.

"What else are you wearing?"

"Um, well . . . I'm wearing it as a pajama top, and you called right as I got out of the shower, so I couldn't finish getting dressed. So, um, not much else."

Bella hears a thunk sound and a groan. It seems as though Jacob has dropped the phone.

"Are you okay?"

He's breathing hard and making a rumbling sound in his throat. Bella's beginning to believe everything Embry said about werewolf hormones.

"Are you wearing less than when we were in the tent together?"

"Maybe," says Bella, playing up his excitement. Teasing boys, as it turns out, is fun.

"We need to go camping again. Soon. And this time we're leaving the losers at home."

"I don't know if my dad will be okay with us camping by ourselves."

"Trust me, I'll throw around Edward's name, and he'll let you go."

"You're awfully sure about that, don't you think?

"Did we make out in your tent?"

"We did."

"And do you want to do it again?"

"I do."

"Well, then I'm sure I can make it happen. I can be very persistent."

"Duly noted," Bella says, giggling at Jacob's enthusiasm.

"Oh, crap. Billy needs my help. I gotta go."

"All right. Night, Jake.

"Night, Bells."

Bella hangs up the phone with a huge smile on her face. She makes her way to the door and hears some scuffling behind it. She opens it to find her dad looking up into the linen closet. She gives him an odd look and makes her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth before bed.

When she comes out, her dad is gaping at her incredulously. "Um, night, Dad."

He turns away grumbling, "I knew it was a bad idea," followed by, "Over my dead body." She has no idea what he's talking about, and she doesn't care. She's got a warm bed to sleep in and memories of snuggling in Jacob's embrace to keep her company for the night. It should be a good night's sleep. What with all the kissing she did the night before, she needs it.

**A/N: My ****Edward/Bella for the Boys on Boards contest is here http:/www . fanfiction . net/u/2956623/Boys_on_Boards_Contest and voting ends today, August 15th. Please read and vote for your favorite. I've read most of these and they are good! **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Go ahead and alert it if you'd like. You never know if I'm feeling outtake-ish.**


End file.
